


Suite

by YellowSherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSherlock/pseuds/YellowSherlock
Summary: E' la suite che più mi fa vibrare.





	Suite

Sto suonando il violino, stasera.  
Sono rivolto verso la vetrata del mio salotto, guardo la pioggia al crepuscolo e suono la Ciaccona di Bach, quella che tu non volesti ascoltare.  
Eurus, chissà cosa starai facendo adesso; probabilmente starai suonando anche tu, e sono sicura che si tratti di Bach anche per te oggi.  
Bach è matematica, è logica, è perfezione.  
E' impossibile che tu non voglia ascoltarlo, suonarlo, sentirlo sotto le tue dita con il dolore sulla pelle morbida dei polpastrelli; dolore che tu,tra l'altro, non senti se non all' interno quando sfiori ogni perfetta cadenza.  
Perfetta, come te: impeccabile, lineare, eppure così precisa da essere emarginata ai limiti della follia.  
Non ti ho mai considerato folle, sangue del mio sangue, e quante volte penso alla voglia che avrei di accarezzarti e dirti che è il mondo ad essere fuori strada , non noi.  
Siamo così incatenati fuori da ogni limite che l'unico che riesce a tenerci a bada è Bach con i suoi schemi.  
Quanta pena dalle dita mi ha rubato; a differenza tua, la pulsione del sangue sulle corde la sentivo, perché io sono più umano di quanto riesca a dimostrare: umano nell'amarlo, nell'odiarlo e nell'essere completamente dipendente da lui.  
Un amore completamente malato, ossessivo, possessivo, continuo, misto ad un odio scellerato che mi impedisce di fare a meno di lui.  
Tutti credono che la mia più grande dipendenza sia la droga, tutti si vantano rinfacciandomi questo 7% di cocaina a cui ho sottoposto la mia vita intera, eppure nessuno sa che la cosa più dolorosa che possano rinfacciarmi sono quelle battute d'intermezzo, quelle nascoste in cui il Maestro riusciva a racchiudere il senso dell' insignificante vita umana.  
Un concatenarsi di pensieri, un contorcersi di organi interni che salgono salgono salgono e arrivano ad uno di quegli orgasmi così intensi da lasciarti muto, ragion per cui credo che dopo ogni brano di Bach si debba osservare un fedele silenzio.  
Fedele, non religioso.  
Sai bene anche tu che la religione è un' invenzione per dare carriera alle persone stupide; ma la fede, la fede, mia adorata, è qualcosa di molto più forte.  
Non è la fede che si ripone in un'entità immaginaria, il contentino dato al popolo.  
La fede è qualcosa di più sacro, semplice; è il credere nell'uomo e nella sua umanità.  
La fede la ritrovo nelle piccole cose che riesco ad apprezzare, nonostante la gabbia mentale in cui sono nato.  
Riesco a sentire la fede nei raggi che entrano in questa casa, seppur a Londra di questi tempi, di raggi ce ne siano pochi.  
C'è fede nel corpo di ognuno di noi, negli spazi che occupiamo.  
Nelle amicizie, nei rapporti fraterni, c'è fede in te, in nostro fratello Mycroft.  
Forse in Mycroft più che in noi, ha sempre cercato di proteggerci comportandosi da chioccia; non credo sarei sopravvissuto senza il suo aiuto, e benché il mio orgoglio non sarà mai capace di ringraziarlo, suono in preghiera per continuare ad essergli grato per la fede che ha avuto in me.  
C'è fede in tutto quello che vedo, anche negli occhi dei criminali.  
C'è fede in Hudson che si prende cura di me come se fossi un figlio, in Molly che ancora spera in un giorno, ed anche in Lestrade, che mi tiene testa nonostante il mio pessimo comportamento.

E poi c'è fede in lui, in John.  
Oh cielo, Eurus.  
Eurus, se solo tu potessi essere una di quelle donne che mi fanno bruciare l'anima, una di quelle che trovi sempre alle spalle, sempre pronte ad accogliere, quelle che ti prendono per mano come madri, come sorelle o semplicemente come donne.  
Se solo tu avessi il potere di poter essere quello che nel tuo cuore già sei, quante cose potrei raccontarti.  
Ti parlerei di lui, perché è lui la mia più grande debolezza.  
Ti parlerei senza freni: delle mie pulsioni, di questi spaventosi e inaccettabili sentimenti, dei pensieri più vergognosi e imbarazzanti che si possano fare.  
Senza freni, perché tu capiresti, capiresti cosa mi spinge a gettarmi nelle braccia dell'unica persona che ha il potere di far rispondere all'appello ogni centimetro della pelle del mio corpo.

Lo sento in questo momento, è lì sull'uscio della porta e mi sta ascoltando suonare, se solo sapesse che i miei occhi non seguono affatto questo spartito ingiallito, ma che sto parlando a te.

Lo sento, il suo sguardo è fisso sulla mia nuca, e io non ho il coraggio di girarmi.  
So bene che vorrebbe parlarmi;   
dall'ultima volta che ti ho abbracciata, sono cambiate molte cose: il mio atteggiamento nei suoi confronti per primo.  
Non riesco più a sentire il contatto di prima, perché il mio cervello si rifiuta, vuole di più, ed io non riesco ad andare oltre, a dirgli che i suoi occhi sono profondi come un Allemande , che le sue labbra sono una dolcissima Sarabande , e che i suoi capelli sono come una Gigue: scombussolati, tirati all'indietro, torturati dai pensieri che fanno pressione contro di essi per uscire.  
Non riesco a fermare queste corde, girarmi e dirgli che è lui la Suite che più mi fa vibrare.

Eurus, mi danno del genio ma in realtà io sono il più grande incapace esistente.  
Mi soffermo sui particolari, faccio deduzioni sugli altri perché ho sempre cercato di sfuggire ai particolari che appartenevano alla mia di vita: quelli che noto da quando conosco quest'uomo.

Lui è qui dietro e io riprovo sempre le stesse sensazioni: mi si dilatano le pupille fino all'inverosimile, il mio cuore aumenta il metronomo dei battiti e i brividi mi percorrono lungo la schiena e le braccia, inizio a tremare creando un vibrato inesistente.

Vorrei avere il coraggio di dirgli che voglio sentirlo come la pece che scorre sui fili della coda di cavallo di questo archetto, sentire il suo corpo sotto le dita come queste corde durissime che mi spingono a premere sempre di più per far uscire quel che è il più grande miracolo esistente: il suono.  
Vorrei rubare con le mie labbra le note della sua voce.

Vorrei vedere le particelle della sua pelle cadere sul mio letto come la pece che si sgretola nello sfregare l'archetto contro questi fili metallici nel loro più intimo rapporto.

Ti vergogneresti di un fratello che viene sfiorato da tali pensieri, però Eurus, se tu potessi capire, quanto giovamento ritroverebbe quest'uomo stupido, che sta suonando da quindici minuti senza avere il coraggio di andarsi a prendere tutto quello che è dall'altro lato della paura.

So che sta camminando dietro di me, sento i suoi passi pesanti come macigni che si avvicinano alla poltrona.  
Sento il suo sedere cadere nelle morbide grinfie del velluto del salotto, eppure vorrei essere io quel velluto, per poterlo afferrare nei suoi fianchi alabastri e sussurrargli dietro al collo che nessuna composizione terrena può esser considerata divina come lui.  
E poi vorrei abbracciarlo, stringere con le mie mani il suo petto e sfiorarlo come quando accarezzo il tuo Stradivari.  
Un violino di unica manifattura, così come lui.  
Noi siamo comuni, sorella, siamo più comuni di quanto pensiamo.  
Ci sforziamo di essere freddi, distaccati, eppure la ricetta per un meraviglioso strumento è quella che appartiene a coloro che non rinnegano mai la fede in sé, al contrario di noi.

 

John non ha mai rinnegato la sua umanità, e infatti è un legno raro, ha una risonanza umana immensa, non è un semplice violino John, lui è un violino d'amore:  
io sono le corde principali, quelle che vengono sfregate dalle cose più superficiali, dai musicisti più inetti o quelli più eccelsi; lui invece è la struttura sotto le corde portanti: lui appartiene alle corde secondarie, quelle che vibrano per simpatia e sono sottoposte solo al volere delle primarie perché ignorano tutto ciò che proviene dall'esterno, tutto ciò che è superfluo.

Eurus, se solo tu potessi essere qui, e ascoltare la mia debolezza di uomo in una società che anche se fossi normale mi tratterebbe come anormale, solo perché ho dichiarato fedeltà eterna ad un individuo del mio stesso sesso.

Ma non m'importa sai, Amore mio, lo sappiamo quanta magia c'è nell'umanità, e seppur la maggior parte delle volte servono dei contro-incantesimi, non voglio più vergognarmi dell'estasi a cui mi sottopone ogni giorno il mio compagno.  
Sento che a breve mi girerò e poserò su un piano questo meraviglioso violino, mia avvicinerò a lui che ormai è seduto da qualche tempo lì, e mi inginocchierò ai suoi piedi chiedendogli di avere fede in quel che sarà.  
Non so cosa risponderà, il mio animo dice che ci crederà, la mia ragione invece ignora questa possibilità.  
Però sono stanco, Eurus.  
Sono stanco.  
Voglio evadere da me stesso per riuscire almeno per poche ore delle mie giornate a vivere dentro le vibrazioni di un altro essere umano, per poi unirmi in una perfetta armonia: schematica, senza errori, lucida e pulita.  
E' questo che voglio, voglio accettare la mia condizione umana e fragile di uomo che si trova dinnanzi a un profondo mare blu; non so nuotare, nessuno può aiutarmi, eppure niente mi convince più della sete che sto provando.

Mi sto girando sai, lo sto guardando finalmente, e sarà mio.

Mio come le melodie perfette che siamo riusciti ad imparare: privilegio per pochi, semplice fortuna per noi.  
Lo amerò stasera, l'ho amato nei giorni che sono passati e lo amerò nei giorni che verranno.  
Sfiorerò sempre il suo corpo come se fosse un raro pezzo da collezione, e con i miei baci lo trasformerò in un'orchestra; ma non di quelle che hanno già iniziato il concerto, ma di quelle che cercano di trovare sintonia prima di un'esibizione quando il Maestro, dopo un lavoro immenso, sfiancante e ansimante, chiede soltanto un miracolo:  
Il La.


End file.
